miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale 5: Great Sage (Tired Blupi)
Tale 5: Great Sage is a tale from the Miitopia Tales DLC. It is first accessible after choosing the "Save him" ending for the first time in the main story. It focuses on the titular character as they try to take care of the Reborn Mii after the Darker Lord battle. This tale is the longest in this DLC, as it spans multiple locations more so than other tales. Synopsis The tale begins with the Great Sage and the Reborn at Karkaton. During one of the Great Sage's teachings, a hostile Griffin suddenly attacks the two, causing the Reborn to run away in fear. The Great Sage zaps the Griffin with lightning magic, freeing the Mii facial parts from it and turning it back into normal. The Great Sage then thinks that it turns out that not every face has been freed from the traces of the Dark Curse, so he decides to not hold back. However, as the Reborn has run away far from them, the Great Sage chooses to prioritize chasing after him first before something worse happens to him. After catching up to the Reborn, the Great Sage calms him down and tells him about what is currently happening regarding the faces. The Reborn is still filled with regret of his wrongdoings, but the Great Sage gets an idea. They pull out a magical charm from their robe and tell the Reborn that it will grant him special powers. However, he must promise that he stays with the Great Sage no matter the situation and that he uses the powers for good. After the Reborn agrees, the charm suddenly glows, allowing him to pick a job. Suddenly, a group of six Imps attack the duo. After defeating the Imps, the Great Sage suggests that they find the source of the whole trouble, as the monsters somehow can still attack (and keep the stolen faces) without the Dark Curse's evil presence. Some time later, the two interrupt a fleeing Clever Imp. The Reborn begins to threaten it, while the Great Sage asks him to ask it calmly. They then ask about why the monsters still manage to keep the stolen faces. The Clever Imp, still fearing the Reborn's threats, has no choice but to admit that a powerful entity resides on a faraway island far from the Miitopia mainland and has more power compared to the Dark Lord. It also tells the two that said entity is planning to eliminate whoever was the Dark Lord because of said difference in power. The Reborn begins to worry, while the Great Sage thanks the Clever Imp before zapping it with magic to remove the stolen facial parts. The Great Sage then assures the Reborn that they will put an end to that entity first before it does so to him. The two begin to look for clues. The Great Sage looks up and thinks that they should begin with the Otherworld first. The Reborn agrees. So, the Great Sage uses teleportation magic to warp them straight to Otherworld. After some exploring, it does not seem that they discover anything related to the mysterious entity. The Great Sage decides that they take another step back and check out The Sky Scraper down below. The Reborn is confused at why they do not just teleport quickly from one spot to another to make things quicker. The Great Sage replies that the teleportation magic requires a lot of power especially for longer distances and they cannot teleport to places they have any vague idea of right now, so it is pointless to teleport to random places and outright useless to go somewhere that the Great Sage does not know clearly. The Reborn is disappointed, but continues on anyway. Upon reaching the bottom of The Sky Scraper, the two are attacked again by a group of weak Imps. After defeating the Imps, the Great Sage begins asking them if there is someone or something interesting in The Sky Scraper before. One of the Imps says that a Mii happened to wander around in the building until they get dragged out by a mysterious force. Assuming that it has something to do with the entity, the Great Sage then asks where said mysterious force came from. Another Imp replies by saying that it came from New Lumos, an abandoned city now home to the most powerful monsters. Finally getting the answer they want, the Great Sage thanks the Imps and then finishes them off, releasing the stolen faces. The Reborn begins to panic as they have no idea how to go there, especially considering what the Great Sage has just said regarding their teleportation magic. The Great Sage calms him down and says that they know a way to travel there, though it requires a special transport because of how New Lumos is described. Said special transport is apparently located in Nimbus, not far from where they are currently standing. After traveling through the most dangerous parts of Nimbus, the two arrive at what appears to be a teleportation pod operated by two non-hostile Robots. The Great Sage asks the Robots to teleport them to New Lumos, which they comply. After arriving at the dark region, the Great Sage and the Reborn then begin the next stretch of their journey. As expected, all the monsters they have encountered so far are hostile, leaving them to find the answers themselves. After one tough battle, the two decide to set up camp. The Reborn then asks why the Great Sage is very determined to explore even the most dangerous of places just to clean up the mess left from the time he was a Dark Lord. The Great Sage says that if they have the choice, they might as well take it, especially considering their power that can be fully usable in such situation. Also, not everyone can even attempt such dangerous journey. The Great Sage also explains that this journey can also help the Reborn redeem himself by fighting off his evil remnants, but in a way that does not make him feel completely alone. The Reborn feels moved by the Great Sage's reply and begins contemplating. At the end of one of Districts, they finally encounter the mysterious force they assume to be the one that kidnapped the Mii from The Sky Scraper, the Evil Sage. Said Mii turns out to be the Ex-Dark Lord, who is now encased in a magic sphere, unable to move. Before the Evil Sage can do anything to its victim, it notices the duo and decides to attack them first instead. After defeating it, the Great Sage tries to unseal the Ex-Dark Lord, only to be sealed themselves. It turns out to be the work of the Reborn, who has regained more of his magic powers thanks to the charm's power. He plans to use both captured Mii characters as offering to the entity just so he can finally control it properly and fulfill his revenge. The Great Sage is surprised that he still has not fully left his old thoughts, even after teaching him more about the right way of life. They then try to tell him that doing such a thing is pointless and will cause him to be more miserable. After multiple tries of warning him, the Reborn then stops his walking and finally starts thinking about the consequences. The realization finally hits him hard. He would be still technically friendless if all he cared is revenge. The Great Sage that has accompanied him so far, is basically his new friend. The Reborn finally drops on his knees and unseals the magic spheres that encased the Great Sage and the Ex-Dark Lord, feeling horribly sorry. After all that debacle, the Ex-Dark Lord then tells the two about the mysterious entity. It is said to be the most powerful among all monsters, even more powerful than the Evil Sage and other dark monsters found in New Lumos. The three then travel together further into the region, eventually ending up at the Tower of Dread. Ascending it requires beating up the dark monsters, including the Evil Sage again, before facing off against the aforementioned entity, the Dark Sun. After the climactic battle, the three Mii characters end up losing their consciousness. Suddenly, they are woken up by a mysterious voice. It turns out to be the Guardian Spirit, who decides to revive them as a form of gratitude. The Great Sage is surprised that the Spirit can even manage to contact them until they remember the charm worn by the Reborn. The Guardian Spirit congratulates the trio for their endeavor, but sadly tells them that the Dark Sun and its presence will never disappear completely from Miitopia. The three are disappointed, but the Reborn suddenly suggests that they try sealing it. The Ex-Dark Lord thinks it is impossible, while the Great Sage thinks it is plausible, but they have no idea how much magic is required to do so. The Reborn assures that he can handle it himself. And with that, he manages to seal the tower with magic. The other two Mii characters are impressed, then the Reborn tells them that he has to stand guard in New Lumos, fearing that something worse will happen if he does not keep his eye on the tower. He also explains that doing this will only weaken the Dark Sun, as it is still free to roam around New Lumos. Lastly, he explains that he is willing to open up the tower again if there is someone brave enough to challenge the monstrosities all at once, even though there is no way of knowing if having the dark monsters constantly challenged by heroic Mii characters would make them progressively even weaker to the point of being benign threats. The other two Mii characters are saddened by this, but they have no other choice. Before the tale ends, the three Mii characters decide to part ways, with the Great Sage and the Ex-Dark Lord trying to live their life peacefully, while the Reborn stays in New Lumos. Characters Notably, no other Mii characters aside from these three appear in this tale. |-|Great Sage= "A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." The main character of this tale, thus the Mii that can be controlled by the player. They start off at a post-game level of 46. Their equipment, which give +204 Attack and +219 Magic (Sage Staff) as well as +177 Defense (Sage Robe), cannot be changed. In this tale, their personality is set as Kind, giving them access to Spare, Donate, and Cover quirks. As part of the tale's mechanics, this cannot be changed. The Great Sage's default attack is single-target only, though it inflicts magic damage unlike other regular attacks as it involves casting lightning magic. They can grow relationship levels with the Reborn and the Ex-Dark Lord. Stats Skills The Great Sage's skill set consists of Mage and Cleric skills. |-|Reborn= "Was once the Dark Curse. Now tries to atone for all the evil committed back then." The Reborn Mii as he appears in the "Save him" ending of the main story. Unlike all the other tale-exclusive NPCs, this character functions more or less the same as the player's Mii characters in the main story, as once he properly joins, he can be given one of the main story jobs (which can be switched between as well). At that point, all of his jobs' levels are initialized as 45, a point where all of those jobs' skill sets are fully complete. As the Reborn behaves like a main story teammate Mii, his stats and skill set vary depending on the job he currently has. However, there is one notable difference, his personality is locked at Stubborn. He can grow relationship levels with the Great Sage and the Ex-Dark Lord. |-|Ex-Dark Lord= "A banana factory worker. Regretted falling into the Dark Curse's trap." Joining after being rescued in the 7th District, the non-guest version of the Ex-Dark Lord starts off at level 45. Despite this, they are weak stat-wise due to low stat growths, their Attack never reaching more than 1 unless they are fed grub, and the fact that their default equipment (which cannot be changed at all) gives no stat bonus, but they make up for it with their support-based skill set. The Ex-Dark Lord has no weapon, limiting them to throwing rocks as their default attack like in their guest role in the main story. Their personality is set as Cautious. Unlike other Mii characters, the Ex-Dark Lord cannot keep HP Bananas in their inventory, only MP Candies. The Ex-Dark Lord's default attack is single-target only. They can grow relationship levels with the Reborn and the Great Sage. Stats Skills Locations Locations accessible by the player in this tale. This does not list locations that only appear during cutscenes. *Karkaton **Desolate Valley **Black Desert *Nimbus **Cloudy Cliffs *The Sky Scraper *Otherworld **Otherworld (area) **Darker Lord's Domain *New Lumos **1st District **7th District **Tower of Dread Trivia *Unlike the Dark Curse's profile in the main story, the Reborn's profile can be viewed in the Mii Cast in this tale only. *The Dark Sun in this tale has higher stats compared to its main story appearance. In this tale, the Dark Sun's stats are: 15,400 HP, 380 Attack, 150 Defense, 189 Magic, and 111 Speed. **Despite the tale's justification for its stats, the Dark Sun keeps its "weaker" stats in the main story if the ending picked was "Break the curse", as the Dark Sun can still be encountered in the 8th District. Category:Miitopia Tales (Tired Blupi)